Fuerza&Destino by Kheyra Amidala Skywalker
by Rebecca Skywalker Naberrie
Summary: Tras diez años de mentiras, el destino trae a los hijos de Darth Vader de nuevo a su vida. Padmé descubre el complot y consigue infiltrarse en su escuela. ¿Cómo resultaran todos estos acontecimientos en el corazón de un Sith? -No es plagio. Kheyra soy yo. Perdí el acceso a mi cuenta y después de mucho escribir a los moderadores, en vano, decidí continuar desde aquí-.


**Hola gente! Soy Kheyra Amidala Skywalker. No estoy plagiando esta historia. Sé que ha sido publicado antes, y que todavía está disponible en este sitio web bajo el apodo de Kheyra Amidala Skywalker. Soy yo. **

**Perdí mi acceso a esa cuenta cuando mi ordenador se rompió hace meses, y soy completamente incapaz de recordar el correo que solía usar para acceder a esa cuenta. He intentado todo lo posible para volver a tener acceso, en vano. Todavía estoy esperando a que el "support" respondanda mis mails pidiendo ayuda, y me ofrezca una solución. **

Mientras tanto, esta es la cuenta de mi hermana pequeña y como no lo ha empleado durante mucho, mucho tiempo, ella me ha dado permiso para publicar aquí mis historias. Sé que podría crear una nueva cuenta toda para mí, pero todavía no he perdido la esperanza de que algún día seré capaz de acceder a la vieja. Tiene un valor sentimental demasiado para rendirme tan pronto.

Por otro lado, ha sido un año desde mi última actualización de esta historia, tengo el capítulo listo desde hace meses, y cada mes me llegan comentarios de vuestra parte pidiéndome que continue. Yo os di mi palabra de que acabaría esta historia, así que aquí está. Aunque las circustancias me obliguen a continuarla bajo otro nombre y el otra cuenta.

Espero que podais disfrutar del capítulo pese a los cambios. Es un capi bastante largo para compesaros por el tiempo de espera, y se puede decir que es el último antes de la recta final, que comienza en el próximo, cuando los acontecimientos comienzan a moverse a una velocidad asombrosa apuntándo ya hacia el final.

Un abrazo todos. ¡Ojala lo disfruteis tanto como yo al escribirlo!

* * *

**Confrontaciones.**

Padmé no permitió que la insistencia de los guardias detuviera sus pasos. El doloroso vacío en su pecho aumentaba conforme la nave de su esposo se alejaba del planeta. Ella no necesitaba la Fuerza para entender que la creciente distancia física entre ella y Anakin no era sino un reflejo de la distancia espiritual.

Anakin había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de desterrar a Vader para siempre, de abandonarlo todo para seguirla a ella y a sus hijos, tan cerca que Padmé podía casi saborearlo. Hasta que Obi-Wan había interferido.

La ironía del asunto no escapaba a Padmé. Esta era la segunda vez que el bien intencionado jedi se había interpuesto entre ella y su esposo, y sin importar cuan buenas o puras que fueran sus intenciones, los resultados en ambos casos habían resultado catastróficos, no solo para Padmé sino para la galaxia.

La última vez, no contento con engañarla a ella para llegar hasta Anakin y prácticamente destruir su última oportunidad para salvar a su esposo de sí mismo, Obi-Wan la había engañado cruelmente, robándole lo que más amaba Padmé en el mundo: sus hijos.

Esta vez, Padmé tenía toda la intención de dejar saber al jedi la profundidad de su error, y ningún ser en la tierra iba a detenerla, no cuando el único con poder para hacerla cambiar su mente volaba a velocidad luz hacia el extremo opuesto de la galaxia.

— Milady, os lo suplico, reconsiderad vuestra decisión. Si algo os ocurre, Lord Vader..."

— Deteneos —Padmé interrumpió sus súplicas con brusquedad—. Agradezco vuestra preocupación, teniente, pero es innecesaria. El jedi no supone peligro alguno para mí —_no esta vez_, pensó en silencio—. Y si algo me ocurre, gustosa asumiré la responsabilidad total ante Lord Vader. Ahora, por favor, abrid la celda y dejadme hablar con el prisionero. A solas.

El teniente permaneció inmóvil durante unos momentos, reacio a obedecer. Si algo le ocurría a Amidala, él dudaba que Lord Vader estuviera dispuesto a ser magnánimo con el responsable de las celdas, incluso si su esposa estaba dispuesta a asumir la culpa. Por otro lado, el Lord Sith había dado estrictas órdenes para que los deseos de su esposa fueran obedecidos en todo momento, y desechar esta orden podría incurrir igualmente en su furia.

Al final, la autoridad e inamovible determinación en el rostro de la ex-senadora fue lo que llevo a claudicar en su favor.

— Muy bien, Milady —dijo, y abrió la puerta de la celda.

Padmé entro en la mazmorra.

En otras circunstancias la visión del jedi ante ella le hubiera causado dolor en el corazón.

El prisionero estaba firmemente anclado a la pared, con cadenas estrechamente ancladas alrededor de su cuello, muñecas y tobillos, y todo su cuerpo atrapado en un campo de energía azul, que sin duda actuaba también como un desinhibidor de las habilidades que conectaban al hombre a La Fuerza. Pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor eran los detalles que no saltaban a primera vista, los detalles con los que los guardias o la celda tenían poco que ver. La forma en la que el jedi sostenía sus hombros, como si un peso terrible quedara sobre ellos, y el tiempo y la costumbre le hubieran forzado a aceptar su presencia, pero nunca a aliviar su carga. La postura de su cuerpo gritaba sobre culpa y derrota. Su cabello se había teñido de blanco antes de tiempo, e incluso había empezado a caer, si la intuición de Padmé era correcta. Y sus ojos... Sus ojos eran algo complementamente diferente.

Si. En otras circunstancias, el corazón de Padmé se habría roto ante la visión frente ella. Padmé habría corrido hacia él, con lágrimas en los ojos, habría envuelto sus ojos alrededor de Obi-Wan, y habría cuestionado en silencio qué o quién, en este universo, podía hacer tanto mal para tornar los ojos de un jedi y un hombre tan compasivo como esta en dos pozos sin fondo de desesperación, horrores, y remordimiento.

En otras circunstancias ella habría saltado a socorrerlo. Ignorando el peligro hacia su propia persona, Padmé había movido la galaxia entera para librarlos de sus ataduras, y restaurar al menos un pedazo del hombre que ella conocía, y consideraba un amigo.

En otras circunstancias...

Ahora, el cuerpo de Padmé permaneció inmóvil mientras sus ojos buscaban los del jedi, y coincidían con estos por primera vez en casi once años.

Obi-Wan reconoció su presencia al instante. Padmé pudo estudiar la reacción en sus ojos, las emociones que su presencia trajo consigo al jedi. Érase una vez, esos mismos ojos azules habían sido unos ojos cándidos y llenos de compasión, pero ilegibles. Ahora vestían sus emociones con tanta claridad como los ojos de un niño. Otro de los cambios que había traído consigo el tiempo.

Esos ojos mostraron sorpresa al verla, seguidas por una inmensa culpa y vergüenza y, tras ambas, una convicción inamovible. Y una nueva emoción, pocos segundos después. Una un tanto difícil de identificar. Podía ser... ¿esperanza?

Parte de Padmé _dolía_ por el hombre ante ella. Su evidente sufrimiento inspiraba en ella la misma pena que habría sentido por cualquier otro ser en su situación. Sin embargo, se trataba de una compasión impersonal, no la que uno siente hacia un ser querido. El rencor acumulado durante los últimos diez años, rencor por creer a sus hijos muertos, superaba con creces cualquier resquicio de amistad o lealtad que Padmé pudiera sentir hacia él. Si Obi-Wan esperaba cualquier tipo de ayuda de parte de ella, pronto iba a sentirse muy decepcionado.

Absorta en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, Padmé permaneció ajena al transcurso del tiempo entre ambos. Varios minutos transcurrieron en silencio hasta que, finalmente, el jedi pareció interpretarlo como una invitación para hablar el primero.

— Padmé...

Su voz cargaba un tono áspero, ¿desentrenado por falta de uso?

— Padmé —lo intentó de nuevo—. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Los guardias...? ¿Vader? No debes... No debes ponerte a ti misma en riesgo por mí —concluyó con esfuerzo—.

— No estoy en riesgo —la mujer respondió con simpleza—. Vader se ha ido. Tenía asuntos que atender en otro planeta. Y los guardias permitieron mi entrada. Lord Vader los instruyó para obedecerme en todo dado su ausencia.

Un deje de luz pareció regresar a los ojos del jedi antes tales nuevas. Sus hombres asumieron una nueva fuerza, y su postura ya no parecía tan cansada, sino... ¿tensa? ¿presta?

— ¿Vader se ha ido? ¿Él no está aquí?

Padmé no se dignó a contestar sus preguntas. Su mente estaba formando una idea de hacía donde se dirigían los pensamientos del jedi, y no le gustaba en absoluto.

Obi-Wan interpretó su silencio por afirmación.

— ¡Se ha ido! —su rostro reflejó el alivio que estaba sintiendo, así como la ansiedad y la tensión del momento—. Entonces debemos que actuar rápido. Si Vader no está y, tú puedes sacarme de esta celda, puede que entre los dos tengamos una oportunidad de coger a Luke y a Leia y...

— ¿Y qué? —lo interrumpió ella—. ¿Qué pretendes hacer con mis hijos exactamente, maestro jedi?

Los hombros de Obi-Wan se encogieron ligeramente, herido por la distante forma de referirse a él. Sin embargo, privado de su capacidad en la Fuerza, el viejo general era completamente ajeno a la furia que ardía dentro de Padmé.

— Ponerlos a salvo —respondió como si fuera evidente—. Hay que ponerlos a salvo. Lejos de los Sith.

La sinceridad de con la que pronunció la respuesta no hizo sino acrecentar su ira, pero como política Padmé se había vuelto experta en ocultar sus sentimientos, enmascarándolos en fría indiferencia.

— ¿Lejos de su padre? —no era una pregunta—. Eso lo que quieres decir. ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Secuestrarlos y hacerle creer a Anakin que están muertos durante otros diez años?

La expresión de Obi-Wan se tambaleó de nuevo. Un nuevo pesar reapareció en la superficie de sus ojos azules. Un tremendo pesar. Una terrible culpa.

— Él no... Ankin es no... —tartamudeó. Cada palabra parecía costarle un inmenso sufrimiento.

El maestro jedi cerró los ojos, y por unos momentos mantuvo sus labios en silencio con la respiración constante. Cuando los abrió, las emociones de pesar y culpa, tan claras hacia un instante se había disipado hasta dejar nada sino un diminuta huella de su presencia.

Control jedi de las emociones. El mismo control que Anakin nunca había conseguido dominar, y la razón por la que Padmé lo había amado tanto.

Cuando habló de nuevo, Obi-Wan lo hizo con voz firme, pesarosa pero determinada.

— Anakin está muerto, Padmé. Muerto. Murió cuando escogió el lado oscuro del Canciller sobre su lealtad hacia la orden jedi, sobre su amor hacia ti.

Una vez, en esos diez largos años de saber a sus hijos muertos, Padmé había creído la misma cosa. Ahora, tras convivir con él durante semanas, tras hablar con él, verlo interactuar con sus hijos, tras hacer el amor con él, Padmé sabía con toda la convicción de su corazón que esto no era cierto.

Perdido, sí. Muerto, nunca.

— Te equivocas.

Obi-Wan no compartía su fe. Su rostro se descompuso ante la rotundidad de su respuesta. Pese a todo, no era enfado lo que reflejaba sus ojos, sino lástima. Una profunda ternura unida al conocimiento de saberla equivocada. Compasión. Él la compadecía.

— Padmé, por favor, escúchame. El Anakin que amábamos murió. No va a regresar. No _puede_ regresar. Vader es más un máquina que un hombre, cruel y despiadado. Cuales sean las mentiras que te ha dicho para mantener tu fe en él... Es no... Él nunca...

Padmé había escuchado ya suficiente. En esos momentos no estaba muy segura de porque había iniciado la entrevista, ni lo que pretendía conseguir con ella. Pero la palabra "mentira" rompió algo dentro de ella, un autocontrol que había mantenido intacto durante una década de sufrimiento.

— Mentiras —repitió con la voz helada, una voz cargada de dolor y sarcasmo, interrumpiendo así el monólogo del jedi—. Si, hablemos de mentiras, Obi-Wan. Las mentiras que tú me hiciste creer a mi hace casi once años. ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre esas mentiras?

Fue un efecto casi mágico. Cada palabra pareció consumir gota a gota toda la vida del rostro del jedi. Para el momento de la última pregunta su rostro se había vuelto blanco como la tiza.

— Yo... Padmé, yo...

Ella no le dejo tiempo para disculparse. No ahora.

— ¿Hablamos de esas mentiras? ¿De cómo me hice creer durante diez años que mis hijos habían muerto? ¿De cómo me los arrebatasteis de mi pecho cuando más vulnerable yo estaba?¿De cómo cada día era una tortura, un nuevo tormento sabiendo que si yo no hubiera confiando en Anakin ciegamente, que si me hubiera ocultado como tú me pediste mis hijos estarían aún con vida? ¿Culpándome por su muerte?

Lágrimas rodaban ahora libremente por las mejillas de Padmé, lágrimas que no hicieron nada por apaciguar su ira o su dolor. Lágrimas que coincidían en color y agonía con las del jedi frente a ella.

— No hay nada que hablar sobre eso —Obi-Wan concedió en derrota—. Tú lo sabes todo. Te aseguro que él odio que puedas sentir hacia mi palidece en comparación con el que siento por mí mismo. Te juro, Padmé, que no ha habido un solo día desde Mustafar que la culpa, la culpa por el dolor que mis engaños te causaron, me dejara un solo momento de descanso. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que lo que hice, por reprobable que fuese, sirvió para mantenerlos a salvo.

— ¿Lejos de mí? Tú no solos me los arrebataste. ¡Me hiciste que creer que habían muerto! Me hiciste creer que mi improcedencia y mi fe ciega su padre los había matado. ¡Qué Anakin los había matado y por un desgraciado giro de la Fuerza había fallado en matarme a mí!

— Lo lamento —el jedi inclinó la cabeza, sin ofrecer excusas—.

_¿Por qué?_ Padmé pidió con voz rota. _¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso a mí?_

— ¿Por qué?

— Yo... Yoda... —el jedi sacudió la cabeza, luchando por ordenar los eventos claros en su mente y mantener a raya las emociones—. Luke y Leia era demasiado importantes. Teníamos que hacer seguro que si el emperador descubría a uno, la existencia del otro permanecía un misterio. Y tú estabas demasiado ligada a Vader, si él alguna vez te encontraba. Yoda sabía que era demasiado peligroso manteros juntos. Y yo... Yo debía a Anakin mantener a sus hijos a salvo. Por el hombre que fue —concluyó con voz rota—.

— No —Padmé negó con rotundidad—. Tú no vas a jugar esa carta conmigo, Obi-Wan. Anakin jamás hubiese accedido a separar a sus hijos, y aún menos a criarlos para ser herramientas de esta guerra. Él hubiese deseado que sus hijos crecieran juntos y conmigo. Como una familia. Lo que tú hiciste, no lo hiciste por Anakin, lo hiciste por ti. Por los jedi. Por vuestra cruzada.

— Dime, Obi-Wan. ¿Cuál era tu plan una vez maduraran? ¿Qué pensabais hacer con mis hijos? Tú... —de repente, con una claridad espantosa, Padmé lo supo—. Tú planeabas usarlos contra su padre.

Obi-Wan no negó sus palabras. Padmé sabía de antemano que no se atrevería, y aun así... Aun así, el horror ante tal conocimiento era demasiado grande para ser procesado. Su rostro se había vuelto un reflejo del espanto que sentía por dentro.

— Padmé, por favor. Tus sentimientos por Anakin nublan tu juicio. Yoda estaba en lo correcto. Vader es un Lord Sith. Sus crímenes se cuentan por miles. Él y el emperador representan todo lo malo y retorcido de la galaxia, todo por lo que los jedi luchamos en contra, todo por lo que tú luchaste una vez en contra. Si permites que su odio contamine a Luke y a Leia... tus hijos se convertirán en sombras retorcidas de lo que son ahora, y tú los perderás para siempre.

Había cierta parte de verdad en sus palabras. Una aterradora verdad.

Padmé lo sabía; desde el principio había sido consciente de que existía ese riesgo. El humor del Lord Sith era impredecible, tan impredecible como eran sus acciones. Si Vader decidía tomar a sus hijos como sus aprendices, si los infectaba a ellos con el Lado Oscuro... ella se encontraría impotente, completamente incapaz de salvar a sus hijos de ese destino, el mismo terrible destino que ya se había llevado a su padre. Padmé no sobreviviría a ese evento una segunda vez.

Por una décima de segundo, Padmé se dejó a sí misma ser invadida por este temor. Se imaginó a sí misma liberando a Obi-Wan, tomando a sus hijos y llevándoselos lejos, muy lejos, donde la influencia del Lord Sith no pudiera alcanzarlos.

Una décima de segundo más tarde, la imagen desapareció, así como el temor. Luke y Leia amaban muchísimo a su padre. Más que eso, necesitaban su presencia en su vida. Padmé no podía forzarlos a elegir entre su amor por padre y su amor por ella, más de lo que podría forzarles a escoger uno entre sus dos ojos y arrebatarle el otro.

Y en cuando Vader... Ni siquiera ella era tan cruel para infligirle de nuevo ese dolor, el dolor de perder a sus seres queridos. Incluso si él era un monstruo, él había obrado generosamente para con ella, confiado en ella, y Padmé no lo traicionaría de un modo tan cruel.

Además... Su corazón se llenó de calor al recordar los momentos compartidos con Anakin. Padmé casi podía saborear la ternura de su abrazo, la calidez de su palabras, su asombro al saberse deseado pese a los cicatrices de su cuerpo. Padmé recordaba su abrazo, el amor que ambos habían compartido mientras su cuerpos se redescubrían mutuamente.

Un Sith no era capaz de amar. Hasta el más desinformado de los jedi estaba de acuerdo en eso. Pero Padmé no había imaginado la ternura en las caricias de su esposo, el amor en su mirada, en esos hermosos ojos que volvían a brillar azules solo para ella.

Anakin aún vivía, enterrado bajo el odio y el temor de Lord Vader. Y Padmé había entregado una vez quince años de su vida a luchando por una galaxia que no quería ser salvada. Esta vez estaba decidida a dedicar el mismo empeño por una causa mucho más noble y mucho más trascendental: la felicidad de su familia.

— Es demasiado tarde, Obi-Wan —afirmó, sin una pizca del rencor que antes había sentido. Triste en todo caso. Pero determinada—. Si el maestro Yoda y está tan convencido de la superioridad de los jedi respecto a los Sith, él puede lucharlos él mismo. Yo no permitiré que mis hijos se conviertan en herramientas en esta guerra, y muchos menos que su amor infantil sea empleado para destruir a su padre. Lo lamento.

Y su lamento era sincero.

Obi-Wan sacudió su cabeza, derrotado. Una derrota que dolía más que cualquier herida física.

— Padmé, no es real —advirtió por última vez, su voz y su mirada llenos de desesperación. Pero él la conocía. Juntos habían compartido innumerables de experiencias durante la guerra y antes. Sabía que una vez Padmé sentaba su mente sobre una idea, era prácticamente imposible disuadirla de ella. Y aun así, aun así, por el cariño que sentía por ella, por el futuro de Luke y Leia, por el amor que él había sentido hacia su padre, Obi-Wan _debía_ hacerle ver la verdad—. Él es un Sith. No puede amarte, Padmé. Ni a ti, ni a tus hijos. Os usará para sus propósitos, y finalmente os destruirá cuando vuestra utilidad haya terminado. Y tú lo perderás todo. Un Sith solo conoce de odio, y traición.

Padmé sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. El dolor por su traición todavía seguía presente, pero la furia anterior había derivado en tristeza, y el recuerdo de su antigua amistad había despertado un eco en su corazón. Este era el hombre que la había herido más que ningún otro, excepto tal vez su propio esposo. También era el hombre que había salvado su vida hacia tantos años, en los tiempos en los que ella había sido reina de su planeta, y había pagado un alto precio por ese servicio.

Más tarde, sus posiciones políticas respecto a la guerra los habían transformado en aliados y, finalmente, en parte debido a sus mutas relaciones con Anakin, ambos había llegado a considerar al otro un amigo. En una galaxia donde verdaderos amigos era más preciados que el oro, y con sus respectivas carreras obrando en contra de dichas relaciones, esa hazaña no era poca cosa.

Este también era el hombre que había criado a Anakin, que había sido como un padre para su esposo. El hombre que consideraba a Anakin su hermano pequeño. Obi-Wan había amado a Anakin, de ese Padmé no tenía ningún duda. Igual que Anakin había amado una vez a Obi-Wan.

En nombre de ese amor, poniendo de lado todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que sus engaños le habían causado personalmente, Padmé deseó que hubiera un modo para hacerlo entender, hacerle ver lo que ella había visto, lo que sabía en el fondo de su corazón que era cierto: que aún había esperanza para salvar a Anakin.

Esperanza. El hombre frente a ella necesitaba desesperadamente un esperanza a la que aferrarse, o su propia culpa y los fantasmas de su pasado acabarían por destruirlo por completo.

Pero Padmé era incapaz de proporcionársela. Por alguna razón, Obi-Wan no creería, no _podía_ creer, que Anakin aún vivía, enterrado bajo el odio de Vader, del mismo modo que Padme no podía creer que su esposo estaba realmente muerto, que todo lo compartido con él durante los últimos días había sido una mentira. Ninguno tenía pruebas de sus convicciones, se resumía todo a una cuestión de fe.

Obi-Wan creía en los jedi. Confiaba en la sabiduría de Yoda y en las interpretaciones de la Fuerza que esta ofrecía. El Lado Oscuro era una trampa, y una vez uno comenzabas a caminar por su senda su alma estaba perdida para siempre.

Padmé creía en Anakin. Tenía absoluta fe en su amor por ella, siempre la había tenido. Presentes ambas alternativas, Padmé optaba por creer que ese amor lo suficiente fuerte para sobreponerse a todo.

Si un Sith no era capaz de amar...

— Entonces le enseñaré como hacerlo —respondió con determinación, plenamente consciente de la magnitud de tal hazaña, pero sabiendo, recordando los últimos días con Anakin y en familia, que gran parte de ese camino estaba ya recorrido—. Si un Sith no es capaz de amar, le haré recordar cómo una vez pudo.

Pero Obi-Wan estaba equivocado. Un Sith si era capaz de amar, o al menos Vader lo era. El reto sería enseñarle a convertir ese amor posesivo en uno desinteresado, como sacrificar nuestros intereses por los del ser amado, incluso a costa de la felicidad propia.

— Nadie puede regresar del lado oscuro —el jedi advirtió, y sus ojos azules reflejaban una pena mayor ante esa verdad de la que Padmé había contemplado hasta ahora—. Nadie logrado nunca, jamás. Lo que deseas en un imposible.

Padmé sonrió con sinceridad.

—Tú siempre dijiste que Anakin tiene la habilidad de transformar lo completamente imposible en algo sencillamente difícil —bromeó ligeramente; entonces, su voz adquirió un tono serio de nuevo—. Tal vez ningún Sith tuvo razón suficiente para volver, o alguien que mantuviera fe en ellos incondicionalmente, y que estuviera allí para mostrarles el camino. Los jedi lucháis por los jedi. Los Sith luchan por sí mismos. Yo voy a luchar por el hombre al que amo. Voy a luchar por mi marido —concluyó, tomando unos pasos en dirección a la puerta.

Obi-Wan y ella se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, tratando de entender lo que se ocultaba tras ellos. Un dolor compartido, traición, culpa, sufrimiento. Incluso cuando probablemente los dos deseaban lo mismo, las diferencias entre las creencias de ambos eran irreconciliables en este momento. Padmé lo sabía. Ella había conseguido más de lo que había venido a buscar, y no había sentido en prologarla por más tiempo.

— Siento que tenga que acabar así —se lamentó, y era tanto una disculpa como una despedida—. Entiendo porque hiciste lo que hiciste, y reconozco tus razones aunque no pueda perdonar tus actos. Los dos queremos lo mismo para esta galaxia. Pero esta vez mi lealtad es para mi familia primero, y si tú te atreves a acercarte a mis hijos de nuevo... Vader te detendrá, y esta vez yo no lo detendré a él de matarte.

El jedi reconoció sus palabras con un suspiro de tristeza, y encogió sus hombros con derrota. Sus ojos azules, opacos por el pesar y la pena, y el remordimiento, buscaron los suyos.

— Entiendo —dijo, y luego añadió—. Padmé, por sí sirve de algo... Yo también lo siento.

Una disculpa por el pasado. Una advertencia para el futuro. Padmé asintió, y tras una última mirada al jedi, salió de su celda para siempre.

...

Días después y a cientos de años luz de Corusant, un Lord Sith contemplaba el cadáver del gobernador a sus pies con un deje de incomodo... remordimiento. ¿Por qué? El hombre había sido un traidor al Imperio, un rebelde, y si bien no parecía tener lazos que lo uniera a la organización armada bajo ese nombre, sus palabras de paz y sus discursos la libertad y justicia habían causado más daño en el planeta que toda la armada de la Rebelión junta.

¿Por qué entonces su muerte lo hacía sentir tan... insatisfecho?

Él era un Lord Sith. En su carrera como mano derecha del Emperador había matado cientos, quizá miles de personas más inocentes que el gobernador sin sentir un ápice de remordimiento. Un Sith no conoce misericordia, un Sith solo sabe de odio y auto preservación.

El fantasma de unos ojos chocolates cruzó por su mente.

¡Maldición! Ella tenía que seguir atormentándolo. Donde quiera que fuera, con quien quiere que estuviera, su rostro nunca desaparecía por completo de sus pensamientos.

Padmé habría acordado con el Gobernador. Sus creencias eran pasmosamente similares. Ella lo despreciaría por este asesinato. ¿Lo odiaría por ello? ¿Lo repudiaría?

¡Al diablo lo que ella creyera! Ella lo había traicionado. Había escogido al jedi que lo mutiló por encima de él, por encima de su propio esposo, el hombre que ella decía amar. Padmé era una traidora y no se merecía nada... ¿o sí?

Vader se había aferrado al odio y la ira causados por su traición como un bebé hambriento se aferra al pecho de su madre. Durante días de viaje en el Executor, había abrazado y roído ese odio, extendiéndolo exitosamente. El lado Oscuro en consecuencia lo había acogido en sus brazos como no lo había hecho durante meses, convirtiéndose en un bálsamo para sus heridas, las físicas y las espirituales. No más culpa, no más duda, no más confusa esperanza, no más agonía, no más dolor. Su poder era tal que podía disiparlo todo.

El nombre de Padmé se convirtió en un difuso eco en su mente. La existencia de sus hijos quedó relegada a un rincón aún más lejano. Las promesas se perdieron en el olvido. Vader enfocó su ira en la imagen de Obi-Wan. El traidor, el torturador, el jedi. Vader iba a disfrutar ampliamente causando su muerte. Sí, pensó con placer helado, cómo iba a disfrutar... La haría lenta y dolorosa.

Y en cuanto a la traidora, el Lado Oscuro susurró en su odio, ella merecía la muerte también. Lo había traicionado y peor, su presencia lo hacía débil. Vader tendría que matarla y detener su dañina influencia sobre él y sobre Luke y Leia. Los niños estaban destinados a convertirse en sus aprendices, y a gobernar la galaxia a su lado, una vez juntos hubieran dispuesto del Emperador.

Era un plan adecuado. El plan de un Sith. Durante el transcurso de dos días completos, mientras la traición esta aún fresca en su mente, Vader se mantuvo leal a él en su mente. Entonces surgieron las dudas.

Quizá no hiciera falta matarla, después de todo. Vader la quería a su lado, la deseaba. Quizá la mejor opción sería retenerla por la fuerza.

Padmé no necesitaba estar de acuerdo con sus planes para formar parte de ellos.

_Pero si lo haces_... una voz traidora protestó en su pecho. _Ella nunca te amará de nuevo_.

Era un precio razonable. Vader no necesitaba su amor. No mientras la tuviera a ella, no mientras ella fuera una de sus posesiones. Sin embargo, la imagen de sí mismo tomándolo por la fuerza lo hizo tambalear. No. Nunca.

Jamás.

Sería mejor matarla. No es como si ella lo hubiera amado sinceramente. Había sido todo una mentira, una mentira para manipularlo. No sería extraño que Padmé misma hubiera invitado al jedi.

Excepto...

Lord Sith o no, él no la quería muerte. Vader ya había gastado diez años de su vida lamentándose por su muerte, y ese hecho había causado un dolor en él peor aún que el de sus heridas de Mustafar, una agonía que por nada del mundo quería sufrir de nuevo.

Además no todo podía haber sido una agonía. Él había sentido su sinceridad en la Fuerza cuando ella había hablado de sus sentimientos. Y la forma en la que ella lo había abrazado, la forma en la que ella lo había mirado tras descubrir la extensión de sus heridas... No con asco o compasión, como si fuera algo grotesco —lo que él era—, sino con ternura, deseo, amor.

Había hecho el amor. Padmé no se hubiese entregado a él sin sintiese algo, ni siquiera por sus avances políticos, ¿o sí?

No...

¡Obi-Wan tenía la culpa!

Si él no hubiera aparecido...

Sin embargo, Vader reconoció que su presencia, tan odiada como era, había supuesto también un alivio. Padmé le había pedido irse con ella. Tras hacer el amor, ella le había rogado de nuevo, por segunda vez, dejarlo todo atrás y marcharse con sus hijos... lejos, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos. Y él había estado a punto de decir que sí.

Ese hecho lo aterrorizaba. Porque en el fondo de su corazón, Vader sabía que no era él quien su esposa amaba. No era él quien sus ojos buscaban enamorados, ante quien su cuerpo reaccionaba con deseo. Era el otro. Él débil.

Anakin Skywalker.

Aceptar su propuesta, irse con ella, significaba no solo sacrificar su posición de poder en el Imperio y la oportunidad de tomar venganza y matar a su maestro algún día, sino que también implicaba renunciar a su actual identidad.

Un Lord Sith no estaba hecho para la vida en familia, rodeado de amor. Tarde o temprano el Lado Oscuro lo habría abandonado, incapaz de aferrarse a él en tales circunstancias. La idea lo aterraba. La sola posibilidad de que todos sus crímenes, todo el mal que había extendido en la galaxia con su odio, comenzará a significar algo... La culpa lo destruiría, no tenía ninguna duda. La culpa y el remordimiento lo comerían hasta que nada del otro hombre con vida. Su instinto de supervivencia se revelaba contra ello con una fuerza que rivalizaba con su amor por Padmé.

Pero no sería la primera vez que lo sacrificaba todo por ella, incluido su nombre. Y había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de decir que sí y perderse a sí mismo...

Obi-Wan había aparecido en el momento oportuno. Su llegada había proporcionado la excusa perfecta. Su sola presencia, sumada a su intento de secuestro contra sus hijos, y el que Padmé hubiera interferido por él, hubiera rogado por su vida... Todo ello mezclado proporcionó a Vader el odio y la ira que había ido perdiendo. Un ira y un odio suficientes para anclas su presencia de nuevo al lado oscuro.

¿O no?

Vader contempló de nuevo el cadáver sus pies. El Gobernador había sido un buen hombre, quien luchaba pacíficamente por el bienestar y la libertad de su gente. Había sido un hombre valiente también, quien lo había enfrentado a él y la promesa de la muerte con serenidad y tristeza, pero sin miedo. Sin lamentar sus acciones.

Anakin habría admirado a ese hombre. Vader lo había matado.

Las dos presencias ardían vivas en su interior con más fuerza que nunca, pero esa lucha no podía extender durante más mucho tiempo. Ningún Sith podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo mientras en su interior se libraba ese tipo de batalla. Ningún jedi.

Vader sabía que tendría que hacer su elección pronto, y ambas opciones conllevaban sacrificio. Inmolar su amor por Padmé y por sus hijos, o sacrificarse a sí mismo. La elección debería resultar sencilla, y sin embargo Vader estaba atrapado en un muro de indecisión.

...

— Mamá, ¿cuándo volverá papá?

En el transcurso de la semana esta no era ni muchísimo menos la primera vez que Padmé escuchaba dicha pregunta, aunque cada vez era tan dolorosa como las anteriores.

Su respuesta era siempre la misma.

— Pronto.

— ¿Y por qué no contesta el Comunicador? Él siempre contacto con nosotros cuando está de misión en el espacio.

— Tú padre probablemente esté muy ocupado, Leia. Estoy segura de que responderá vuestros mensajes pronto.

La niña frunció el ceño. Era evidente que su respuesta ya no era suficiente para acallar sus temores. Luke se unió a las quejas su hermana. Su tristeza y temor por la ausencia de su padre eran claramente visibles en la mirada de sus ojos azules.

— Él estaba enfadado cuando se fue —insistió, totalmente convencido de sus palabras—. El hombre malo vino aquí e hirió a Han, por eso es que papá se ha ido.

Padmé suspiró silenciosamente. Ser madre era de sí un trabajo difícil, pero ser madre de dos niños tan poderosamente dotados en la Fuerza, aún sin entrenar, convertía la tarea en prácticamente imposible. Leia asintió vigorosamente, compartiendo la opinión de su hermano, pero su mirada se desvió ligeramente hacia el teniente, y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

— ¿Tú ya estás bien, verdad Han?

No era un secreto para nadie en la casa que Leia había desarrollado un pequeño enamoramiento infantil con el teniente —para nadie excepto para su padre, por suerte—, pero Han había probado repetidamente que sabía manejar el tema con naturalidad y tacto. Leia era aún una niña, después de todo. Padmé suponía que la situación sería bastante más incómoda si se tratara de una adolescente complemente formada.

Más incómoda y más... peligrosa. Eso lo sabía por experiencia propia.

— En plena forma. Se necesita más que un viejo jedi para acabar conmigo, princesa. Además, estoy convencido de que tú padre le dio su merecido rápidamente.

— ¿Pero entonces por qué no nos llama?

Era evidente que los niños no iban a ser distraídos fácilmente esta vez. Padmé suspiró y contempló sus opciones. No había nada que más deseara en el mundo que acallar sus temores, y prometerles que su padre volvería a casa pronto, sano y salvo, y continuaría siendo el padre que ellos conocía y amaban. Pero Padmé no podía realizar esa promesa. Ella misma no sabía si era verdad.

Los niños eran capaces de percibir su reticencia y la tristeza e incertidumbre que la acompañaba durante los últimos días, y ahí era donde residía gran parte del problema.

— Milady —el teniente interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Entiendo que ahora no sea un buen momento, pero me gustaría pediros un favor.

Padmé lo contempló por unos momentos en silencio, sorprendida, pero asintió en seguida.

— Por supuesto, Han. Lo que sea que esté a mi alcance.

El hombre frente a ella se había probado a sí mismo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por el bienestar y la seguridad de Luke y Leia sin un momento de duda, y por eso, Han habían ganado su confianza incondicional y su gratitud eterna.

— Verás, no sé si sois consciente, pero Darth Vader me regaló una nave de carga hace unos pocos meses. Se lleva el Halcón Milenario, y yo le tenía echado el ojo desde hacía años. Su exterior puede no ser gran cosa, pero muchos que juran que se trata de la nave más rápida de la galaxia. He estado buscando durante meses la oportunidad de probar si eso es cierto o no, y hoy parece que no hay previsto en el horario. Si fueras tan amable de concederme la tarde libre, os lo agradecería enormemente.

Padmé parpadeó un momento. Esta no era el tipo de petición que había estado esperando. Por lo general Solo era muy recio a dejar a los niños —e incluso a ella, para su temporal irritación— sin su guardia. Pero el estrés de la última semana había sido grande, y Han era después de todo un joven hombre, poco más que un adolescente.

— Por supuesto, teniente. Tomaos la tarde y la noche libre, si lo deseáis. Los niños y yo estaremos perfectamente.

Han sonrió agradecido.

— Os lo agradezco, milady. Tal vez podáis ayudarme también a encontrar dos copilotos dispuestos a acompañarme en esta aventura. La nave es nueva, y no me gustaría arriesgarla volando solo.

Los ojos de Luke se abrieron como conchas ante tal afirmación, y Padmé hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su sonrisa, entiendo al fin la motivación del teniente.

— ¿Dos copilotos? No estoy segura. Me parece que el cabo Henris tenía la tarde libre, pero...

— Mamá, ¡yo! —la interrumpió Leia saltando con entusiasmo—.

— ¡Nosotros! ¿Podemos ir, Han? Por favor.

El teniente pareció pensárselo por algunos instantes.

— No lo sé, Luke. Leia. ¿Creéis que estáis preparados para copilotar una espacial de verdad? Viajar por el espacio es mucho más difícil que pilotar dentro de la atmosfera.

— Sí, por favor —respondieron los dos al unísono—. Mamá, ¿podemos?

— Si Han cree que estáis preparados. Es su nave, después de todo...

— Han, ¡por favor! ¡por favor! —rogaron de nuevo—.

— Está bien —el teniente accedió finalmente—. ¿Os gustaría uniros a nosotros, milady?

Padmé reflexionó la posibilidad durante unos instantes, pero sacudió su cabeza. El objetivo del viaje era que los niños se distrajeran lo suficiente para olvidar la ausencia de su padre, y esa tarea se dificultaría considerablemente con ella presente. Luke y Leia merecían pasar un buen rato, ser solo niños embarcados en una nueva aventura, y Padmé confiaba en Han para mantenerlos a salvo.

— Quizá a la próxima. Pero escuchar todo los que habéis hechos cuando volváis, ¿de acuerdo? —advirtió, besando en la frente a cada uno de los gemelos.

Los niños asintieron y la abrazaron con fuerza. Padmé correspondió estos abrazos y sonrió agradecida al teniente. Contemplar la nueva alegría de sus hijos y verlos tan entusiasmados por algo de nuevo le aligeró el corazón. La había sido perfecta, justo lo que los gemelos necesitaban en ese momento. Han Solo era sin lugar a dudas un hombre remarcable.

...

— ¿Lord Vader?

El Sith contempló el rostro del soldado frente a él. El teniente Piett era un soldado competente y hombre valiente, un valioso asertivo a sus filas. Sería una pena emplearlo como alivio para su mal humor, se recordó a sí mismo.

— ¿Sí, teniente?

— El capitán Nero pregunta respetuosamente cuándo abandonaremos orbita.

Vader frunció el ceño bajo su máscara. Su buena opinión sobre Piett no podía ser más distante a la que sería por el capitán, un hombre ambicioso, torpe, e insanamente rico. Lástima que Piett fuera aún unos años demasiado joven para adquirir comando.

— Trasmite al capitán Nero que regresaron a Corusant exactamente cuando yo disponga. ¿He sido claro, teniente?

Él hombre ante asintió con seriedad, pero Vader pudo sentir sus esfuerzo para no generar una sonrisa.

— Si, Lord Vader.

El hombre partió, y Vader cerró las compuertas de su cámara hiperbárica para sumergirse a sí mismo de nuevo en una profunda meditación.

La disimulada queja del capitán Nero no carecía de fundamento esta vez, aunque el hombre continuara siendo un idiota y un cobarde por enviar a otro a trasmitir sus palabras. Los asuntos que habían sido enviados a tratar en el planeta habían sido resueltos hacía días. El gobernador había muerto y el orden Imperial había quedado restablecido sin nadie restante para desafiarlo. Vader estaba retrasando el regreso a Corusant intencionadamente.

Una parte de él deseaba regresar a casa, la misma parte que dolía por la falta de sus hijos, y que exudaba remordimientos aún ahora por la muerte del gobernador, por sus amargas palabras contra Padmé. Otra parte estaba aterrorizado de volver, la misma parte que sabía que si los veía de nuevo no podría demorar su decisión durante mucho tiempo.

Esa parte no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su posición de poder todavía, ni al temeroso respeto que todos los seres de la galaxia le profesaban ahora, ni al odio que lo mantenía a flote, libre de culpas y remordimiento. Incluso si gran parte de ese odio estaba dirigido contra sí mismo. Además, si huían él seguiría siendo un lisiado para siempre, y sin su traje para enmascarar sus deficiencias se convertiría en un hazmerreir y un fuente de lástima para todos cuantos cruzasen por su camino.

El Lado Oscuro no proporcionaba una existencia feliz, al menos no para Vader. Era imposible ser feliz con el recuerdo de lo que había hecho, de lo que había perdido, y con la sombra del futuro que una vez había deseado, que debería haber sido suyo, y sabiéndose a sí mismo culpable por dichas pérdidas.

Sin embargo, el tiempo y la costumbre se habían convertido en un justo remplazado de la anterior felicidad, el pasado había comenzado a erosionar en los ecos de su memoria, a disiparse, y Vader había descubierto un frío y lujurioso placer en su poder sobre otros. Si él no era feliz, ¿por qué otros debería serlo? Si él se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que era, ¿acaso no había el mundo forzado su mano para convertirlo precisamente en esto?

Con sus estúpidas guerras y su ambición, su codicia y su cobardía, sus ilegítima expectaciones en otros para que luchasen sus batallas mientras ellos se escondían... La guerra que sus artimañas había causado había sido gran parte responsable de lo que sucedió después.

El Sith se odiaba a sí mismo más que a nadie, pero al descargar su ira sobre otros, al contemplarlos temblar bajo su mirada, suplicar por piedad bajo su agarra... su odio se convertía en algo adictivo y deseable, casi placentero. O así había sido durante una década. Ahora...

No. Vader se detuvo a sí mismo de nuevo. No podía pensar en ellos, en ella. No podía pensar en ellos porque sabía de antemano que era una lucha pérdida. En el extraordinario caso de que consiguiera alejarse de su esposa, aplacar la molesta influencia que siempre había poseído sobre su persona, Vader se sabía a sí mismo íntegramente incapaz de hacer lo mismo con sus hijos.

Esos niños que lo adoraban sin razón alguna, que eran incapaz de ver falta ninguna relacionada a su padre. Luke y Leia jamás le habían pedido nada. Lo amaban incondicionalmente. Y su padre los amaba con la misma intensidad. Sin importar cuanto lo aterrorizara el pensamiento, Vader sabía que no había nada que él no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por el bien de sus hijos. Incluso si eso significaba...

Tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo.

Su familia seguiría estando allí en unos pocos días, se dijo a sí mismo. Ellos estarían siempre esperando por él, y él acudiría a ellos pronto.

Por ahora necesitaba tiempo.

Tan solo un poco.

...

Padmé despertó debido a unos extraños ruidos. Adormilada, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ventana. El Sol adornaba todavía el horizonte de Corusant. No podía ser muy tarde. Tal Han y los niños había regresado ya de su viaje en el Halcón. Lo dudaba. Si de verdad había querido poner a prueba la velocidad, y conociendo a sus hijos no habría habido manera de que el teniente volviese atrás en sus palabras, debería ser algunas horas aún está que estuvieran de vuelta.

Frunciendo el ceño, Padmé colocó una bata azulada alrededor de sus hombros, cubriendo su delicado camisón blanco, y salió a investigar. No tuvo que caminar muy lejos. Había dado apenas unos pocos pasos por el pasillo, cuando un oficial llegó corriendo a su encuentro.

— Milady, os buscaba. Tenéis que venir conmigo ahora —la urgencia en su voz y en su rostro hizo comprender a Padmé la seriedad del asunto—.

Ella podía escuchar ahora ecos de disparos.

— Cabo, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

— Estamos bajo ataque milady —el hombre sacudió la cabeza, confuso—.El enemigo son soldados Imperiales —explicó—. Nuestros hombres están pérdidos, no saben si su deber es atacar o... Debe tratarse de algún error —concluyó para sí mismo—.

Padmé lo escucho de todos modos. Un frío escalofrío recorría su cuerpo hasta instalare en su pecho. Los soldados del emperador atacando mientras Darth Vader se hallaban fuera del planeta. No había ninguna sola posibilidad de que se tratase de un error.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ese repentino interés de Palpitene en ella? No tenía mucho sentido. ¿Era Obi-Wan?¿ Había escuchado sobre la captura del jedi y quería ejecutarlo personalmente? ¿Hacer un ejemplo público? ¿Acaso le había informado Vader de la existencia del prisionero? No, Padmé sacudió la cabeza. Anakin nunca haría eso, ni siquiera en sus peores estados de ira.

Entonces... ¿por qué?

— ...tengo que sacarla de aquí, milady.

Padmé parpadeó, su atención centrándose de nuevo en el hombre frente a ella. ¿Qué había estado diciendo?

— ¿Cabo?

— Error o no, mi lealtad es para Lord Vader —explicó el hombre con urgencia—. Y vos sois su esposa. Venid conmigo, rápido. Conozco unos pasadizos a los bajos niveles, una vez allí podemos...

Padme dejó de escuchar de nuevo. Improvistamente, a la velocidad de trueno, la respuesta la había golpeado. Era un respuesta tan evidente que se maldijo a sí misma por no haberla visto antes.

¡Luke y Leia!

El Emperador no tenía que hacer con ella, era sus hijos a quienes quería. Sus pequeños. Uno niños con el mismo raudo potencial de su padre y sin fuerza ni conocimiento necesario para defenderse, y ahora que Vader estaba lejos, sin nadie que luchase por ellos.

Pero no estaban aquí. Gracias a la Fuerza, Luke y Leia se hallaban lejos, quizás a miles de años luz de distancia, a salvo con Han, sin nadie además de él que conociese su ubicación. ¡Debía advertirlos!

Escapar a los niveles bajos no era una opción, no mientras el único comunicador para contactar con el Halcón estuviese todavía en su dormitorio. El otro estaba en posesión de Vader.

— Cabo, ¿tenéis otra arma?

El soldado la contempló por un momento, confuso, para después asentir torpemente. Padmé extendió su mano.

— Os agradezco vuestra buena voluntad —dijo, mientras el hombre sacaba su arma de la bota—, pero no puedo ir con voz. Tengo algo que hacer de infinita importancia.

El cabo todavía parecía ligeramente confuso, pero le tendió el arma. Padmé la sujeto entre sus dedos, sintiendo una fuerza y una determinación que había estado ausentes durante más de una década. Quizá desde el comienzo de las Guerras Clon, desde antes que todos los colores se tornaran tan grises y el curso de acción correcto dejara de ser tan claro.

— Milady, debo insistir...

— ¡No!

Padmé ya había comenzado a caminar en la dirección contraria, de regreso a sus habitaciones. El soldado se apresuró a seguirla.

— En tal caso, dejad que vaya con vos para protegeros.

La mujer asintió con rapidez. No había tiempo que perder. Apenas unos segundos después llegaron a sus cuartos.

— Esperad aquí —indicó en la habitación principal—. Volveré pronto.

El cabo no tuvo oportunidad de protestar. Padmé corrió desesperada hasta su dormitorio privado, y activó el comunicador, pulsando las coordenadas correctas. Su corazón latía locamente desesperado. Cada pitido de espera era una tortura.

Finalmente, gracias a la fuerza, el holograma del rostro de Solo apareció antes ella. El hombre pareció ligeramente sorprendido de verla. Padmé se sintió tan aliviada que perdió la voz por unos instantes.

— ¿Milady? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Deseáis hablar con vuestros hijos? Íbamos a regresar ya, pero Luke insistió en una ligera práctica de pilotaje y Leia...

— Han, escúchame. No tengo mucho tiempo —Padmé advirtió con urgencia en cuanto recuperó la voz—. El palacio ha sido comprometido.

— ¿Qué?

— Los soldados del Emperador están aquí, y no se detendrán ante nada.

— ¡Entonces tienes que escapar! Ahora, Padmé —exclamó el teniente con urgencia, su tierna edad manifestándose en el temor de su voz y en el uso de su nombre. Su rostro mostraba determinación, sin embargo Determinación y corage—. Escapa a los bajos niveles, sé que conoces en camino. Los niños y yo iremos a recogerte de inmediato.

— ¡No! —lo interrumpió con brusquedad—. Vosotros no haréis tal cosa. Escúchame atentamente, Han. Son los niños lo que él quiere. Olvídate de mí. Protege a Luke y a Leia a toda costa, y por nada del mundo traigas a mis hijos a Corusant. Contacta a Lord Vader —añadió, viendo como el hombre tenía intención de protestar—. Él sabrá que hacer. Y mientras tanto coge la nave e idos a algún planeta del borde exterior, uno donde la presencia imperial sea mínima. ¿Entendido?

El hombre aun parecía indeciso a abandonarla.

— Han, por favor —Padmé suplicó desesperada—. Te estoy confiando la vida de mis hijos. Lo que más amo. Prométeme que harás como he dicho. Prométeme que los mantendrás a salvo.

Quizá fue la desesperación en su voz, o la determinación en su mirada lo que lo convenció. Quizá fue que él también había aprendido a amar a Luke y a Leia, y entendía que su seguridad venía siempre primero.

— Lo prometo. Tienes mi palabra, Padmé —juró con seridad—. Los protegeré con mi vida.

Padmé asintió, agradecida, y sus labios formaron una breve sonrisa de alivio y gratitud.

— Sé que lo harás...

Una explosión silenció sus siguientes palabras. Los disparos habían ido acercándose peligrosamente en el transcurso de la conversación. Apenas quedaba tiempo.

— Contacta a Lord Vader —repitió con urgencia—. No regreséis a Corusant. Y... —dudó, pero realmente no había tiempo para dudar—. Diles a mis hijos que los quiero.

Han asintió. El hombre abrió la boca, quizá para añadir algo más, pero se había quedado sin tiempo. Padmé apagó el comunicar y después, sacando su arma, le disparó varias veces, hasta que no quedó nada sino polvo en el espacio que había estado ocupando.

Los Imperiales no tendrían ahora forma de rastrear esa llamada, y sería días, quizá semanas, antes de que pudiera seguirle el rastro al Halcón. Padmé rezó que para antes Han hubiera encontrado el modo de contactar a Darth Vader, y Anakin se hubiera reunido ya con sus hijos, dispuesto a mantenerlos a salvo a toda costa.

Tenía que creer que era posible.

Corriendo, Padmé abandonó el dormitorio y se unió al cabo, quien ahora estaba defendiendo la entrada principal contra un puñado de soldados de asalto que seguía aumentado. La culpa la golpeó momentáneamente. Ese buen hombre iba a morir por su causa. Pero Padmé la aplastó con fiereza. El bienestar de sus hijos era lo más importante, y ahora ellos estaban advertidos, con medios suficientes para ponerse a salvo.

— ¡No podremos contenerlos mucho tiempo! —gritó el hombre entre el ruido los disparos.

— Lo sé. No será necesario. Voy a entregarme. Utiliza ese tiempo para intentar escapar, ¿entendido?

— Milady, no...

El hombre seguía reacio a abandonarla a su suerte. Cómo Vader se las había ingeniado para forjar este tipo de lealtad, maravillo y confundió a Padmé a partes iguales. No había tiempo.

— Ellos no me mataran. Me necesitan —afirmó con una seguridad que no sentía—. Esto es una orden, teniente. Ahora. Intentaré darte unos minutos para cubrir tu retirada.

Finalmente el hombre asintió, y Padmé lo reemplazo en su posición, apuntando hacia la estrecha entrada y disparando sin descanso. Sabía que si lograba esos minutos sería muy afortunada. Este era el final. Todo su ser lo gritaba. Sus sueños, sus esperanzas para el futuro se desvanecían ahora. Anakin, su pobre Anakin, ¿qué haría ahora? ¿Y qué pasaría con sus niños, sus dulces niños?

Tenía que tener fe en ellos. Tenía que tener fe en que los tres de ellos lograrían sanar por su perdida y aprenderían cómo ser una verdadera familia de nuevo. Los disparos seguían cayendo sobre ella, sin descanso, y el final estaba tan cerca que casi podía saborearlo. No por primera vez, Padmé Amidala, antigua reina y senadora de su planeta, esposa del jedi caído Anakin Skywalker y madre de Luke y Leia, se alzó a sus pies, miró a la muerte a los ojos, y no tambaleó.

* * *

_Esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado, y que no os sentais demasiado confusos con el cambio de cuenta. Si alguien tiene alguna idea de como recuperar el acceso -recuerdo la contraseña, pero no el correo, y ya he probado a escribir todos los correos que recuerdo, pero son muchos y este en cuestión debia ser muy viejo-, le estaré infinitamente agradecida._

_Mientras tanto, como veis, la historia se mueve hacia adelante. Apenas nos quedan ya un puñado de capítulos, cuatro o cinco me atrevería a decir. Mi intención es acabar la historia para finales de verano como mucho, pero no voy a hacer promesas, siempre parece venir algo en el medio y al final no soy capaz de llegar a la fecha prometida. Lo que sí prometí una vez, y no me pienso retractar, es que la historia va a tener un final. _

_Espero vuestras críticas y comentarios. Lo creais o no, me animan muchísimo a escribir. Cada vez que pieno en abandonar y escribir únicamente en ingles -una lengua que me urge perfecionar-, leo vuestras palabras y se que no puedo hacerlo._

_Un abrazo a todos. ¡Que la fuerza os acompañe!_

**_Kheyra Amidala Skywalker._**


End file.
